Far Apart
by Shadowsakura321
Summary: She was ANBU captain. He was well respected in the Sound Village. But even for both of them, that wasn't enough. They were so far apart. And it hurt. SasSaku. Please read and review. Enjoy!


Hey you guys, this is S.s321 with another SasSaku one-shot. I'm gonna dedicate this story to all my reviewers. You guys are the reason why my dad yells at me saying "WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT ON THAT COMPUTER?" And I'm like "my reviews!" THANKS A LOT! So please enjoy, read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pairing: SasSaku, hints of NejiSaku

Italics-Thoughts

Summary: She was ANBU captain. He was well respected in the Sound Village. But even for both of them, that wasn't enough. They were so far apart. And it hurt.

**FAR APART.**

By: Shadowsakura321

Sakura stared down at the ground. Today was his nineteenth birthday. Sasuke. Not Sasuke-kun, Sasuke. Sai sat down under a tree, painting while Naruto stared up at the sky. Quietly, Sakura opened a little heart-shaped silver locket that Naruto had bought her for her sweet sixteen. Inside was the infamous picture of team seven. Sakura forced herself no to cry. What would Sai think? She wasn't weak anymore. She closed the locket and looked over to Naruto "Naruto-kun, don't you and Hinata have a date today?" she whispered.

Blue eyes snapped open as Naruto jumped to his feet. "OH!" "HINATA-CHAN WILL BE SO SAD IF I FORGET!" "AND NOT TO MENTION NEJI WHO WILL HUNT ME DOWN!" "THANKS SAKURA-CHAN!" "BYE SAKURA-CHAN, SAI-TEME!" Naruto finished yelling, ran a hand threw his blonde hair and disappeared into a bubble of smoke. Sakura smiled quietly. Do they even celebrate parties in the Sound? No, Sasuke would probably be training now.

_ 'If only he saw me'_ Sakura thought. After passing the chuunin, jounin and ANBU exams, Sakura had beaten Hyuga Neji for the ANBU captain title. She exceeded in medical ninjustsu, even beating out Tsunade. But of course, she was loveless. Sakura couldn't bring herself to stop liking him.

"Ugly, why are you so quiet today?" Sai questioned, looking up from his sketch book. Sakura glared at him. Emerald eyes flashed dangerously but Sakura did nothing. She sighed. "None of your business Sai" she murmured. She got up and poofed away. Last thing she needed now was Sai's insults. Sai raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

_'Something is up' _

* * *

Orochimaru smirked at the troubled prodigy. "W-What's the matter Sasuke-kun?" he rasped. Sasuke looked at him. "Hn" "Nothing" Kabuto looked up from healing a sound-nin and smirked. "Maybe thinking about something, perhaps?" he said. Grinning, he pushed up his glasses "or _someone". _Sasuke glared at the smirking Kabuto. "Hn" he said. Orochimaru titled his head "I wonder if the people in Kohona know what day it is Kabuto"

Kabuto laughed. "Everyone probably forgot, except _her"_ Sasuke glared at both of them. They were taunting him. So annoying.

Annoying.

That's what he used to call her. Today was his nineteenth birthday and even Sasuke forgot until Orochimaru brought it up. But did Sakura remember?

* * *

Sakura brushed her long pink locks. "Sakura-san, are there any missions that have to be accomplished?" Neji asked nicely. Sakura shook her head "seems like the bad guys took a break" she joked. Neji smirked. The two had become good friends over the years. Neji even had taken a deadly hit to his lungs for Sakura. Sakura loved Neji. But not the way she loved Sasuke. "It's his birthday today" she blurted out. Neji looked hatefully up into the sky.

_ 'Uchiha'_

Neji looked at the pink-haired kunoichi. "Would you like to train, Sakura-san?" he asked. Sakura shook her head and managed to smile. "No thanks Neji-kun, but thanks for talking to me" He nodded "anytime" Watching the kunoichi walk out of the forest, he sighed.

_ 'If only she knew…'_

IN LOVING MEMORY OF HATAKE KAKASHI

K.I.A, RISKING HIS LIFE FOR THE PEOPLE OF KOHONA

WE WILL NEVER FORGET YOU

LOVING SENSEI

LOVING STUDENT

LOVING BOYFRIEND

LOVING FRIEND

Tears formed in Sakura's eyes. After Sasuke had left and Naruto had went to train, Sakura leaned on Kakashi for support. She couldn't believe he was actually gone. Sakura hastily wiped the tears from her eyes.

_ 'Kaka-sensei, I miss you' 'It's Sasuke-kun's birthday today' 'I hope he's alright' 'I hope your okay too' 'I love you guys'_

Sakura sniffled. "Kaka-sensei, we're so far apart from one another" "Everyone misses you!" She looked up into the sky "Sasuke's gone too" "We so far apart"

"Everyone's so far apart!"

Sakura looked down at his tombstone and traced the engraving. He had taught her so much. The perverted, strong, fun-loving, always late, ninja. Was gone. Forever. Sakura wrung her hand together and sat by his gravestone. She was silent, thinking of Kakashi and all the great memories that Team Seven had shared. She also thought of Naruto, how mature he had become and how loving he had become with Hinata. Sakura also thought of Neji. She wished she could stop loving Sasuke and go to Neji. But she couldn't.

Sakura sighed and rubbed her temples.

_ 'This is so troublesome'_

Sasuke thought of the picture of Team Seven. Sakura's smiling face. He wouldn't admit it but he missed her.

They were once friends. Maybe at a point in life, they even both loved each other. But, when one left, bonds were broken. Love was crushed.

They are so far away from each other.

They are so far apart from one another.

HEY! DID YOU LIKE? PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!

-S.s321


End file.
